This invention relates to a contact pin and bushing assembly in which the contact pin has two approximately parallel legs for insertion into an aperture in a circuit board, which legs border an elongated hole created by stamping and have a spring action one relative to the other, wherein a shoulder of a support part of the assembly serves to limit the degree of insertion into said aperture; and in which the contact spring bushing comprises a plurality of contact springs disposed at a distance from the bushing axis, and extending lengthwise approximately from the area of the support part shoulder to the area of a plug pin insert hole, the shortest distance from the bushing axis being roughly in the center of the bushing.
In a known contact pin and bushing assembly of this type, as disclosed in Germany patent application No. P 39 15 644.3, the contact pin is configured as a single-piece component. This is initially produced as turned part, comprising the shoulder and a contact pin section projecting from said shoulder, from which the elongated hole is stamped after extraneous material on either side has been machined away and the part has been given a flat shape. As an alternative, it is possible to proceed from strip material of contact sheet metal, with two strip areas of differing thickness, specifically an area with a width matching the diameter of the shoulder and an area with a width matching that of the desired contact pin. A blank is stamped out of this material while simultaneously forming the elongated hole; the shoulder is then formed from the blank in a turning procedure. Both means of production are relatively involved and cost-intensive.